Everyday has a new beginning
by YMK
Summary: Since there is three of us doing itat the moment we don't really know whats going to happen. please r/r. for now kagome and inuyasha fight over the well thing and kagome leaves back to her time where she see something
1. Default Chapter

Everyday had a different beginning  
  
Authors note: ok this is our first fanfic and so if you could review that would be nice. There are three people writing this fanfic so if it gets confusing please tell us and also hurry up and join in with the writing Yuki.. Oh yeah koori and I have done 6 chapters but we are only starting with one so far.  
  
Disclaimer: we don't own Inuyasha and company so please don't sue us. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
  
  
"Osuwari" *Splat* Just another fight about Kagome going back to her time. Inuyasha knows it is futile but argues anyway letting his stubbornness take over. "I have to go Inuyasha." "No b****, you have to stay here and look for the shards that YOU broke, I'm not letting you go." " "Osuwari" Kagome said as she swung her legs over the well and looked over at Inuyasha with his face kissing the dirt. "Goodbye Inuyasha, I'm sorry and I will be back in three days." With that she disappeared down the well.  
  
Modern times  
  
*sigh* Kagome sitting in her room with a bunch of school books in front of her. Even though she came back to her world, she doesn't seem to get into studying like before. Suddenly a crazy idea pooped into her head, 'if the jewel of four souls can make anything into a reality, why don't I use it to get a better mark in school?' "Nah," she shook her head and dismissed the thought, thinking it was too crazy. She looked at her clock "aaahhhhhh, It's already past midnight!" she screamed and returned to studying her maths book frantically.  
  
Unfortunately, Kagome was too tired, (or should we say too bored of the school work,) and fell asleep on her desk.  
  
The next morning  
  
Kagome woke up, she looked at her clock and it read 6 am. She yawned and stood up. Before walking down to get her breakfast, she noticed something on her desk that wasn't there the night before.  
  
  
  
Mizu: This is just a taster, if you like it review and tell us to update since we already have so many chapters ready. This is also the shortest chapter so don't worry, they aren't all like that. 


	2. The USO

Although I don't think that there were enough reviews to encourage us and neither do Koori and Yuki, I think since it was such a short chapter it will be mostly our fault. Also we can't really be bothered to put it on our site just yet since I am are constantly fixing up our Inuyasha section of our site and Koori is doing the Hikaru no go section and Yuki is., Yuki is just busy.  
  
Disclaimer : Oh yeah. we don't own inuyasha  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - The Unidentified sitting Object  
  
It was an envelope, clearly written in bright blue letters: To Kagome Higurashi. Kagome opened the envelope and in it there was a story:  
  
Two friends were walking through the desert. During some point in the journey, they had an argument; one of the friends got angry and slapped the other in the face. The one who got slapped didn't say anything but wrote in the sand "TODAY MY BEST FRIEND SLAPPED ME IN THE FACE. " They kept on walking until they found an oasis, where they decided to take a bath. The friend who got slapped in the face got stuck in the mire, but his friend saved him. After he recovered from the near drowning he wrote in a nearby stone, "TODAY MY BEST FRIEND SAVED MY LIFE" The friend who slapped and saved his friend asked the other. "After I hurt you wrote in the sand and now you write in the stone, why?" The other friend replied. "When someone hurts us we should write it in the sand where winds of forgiveness can erase it, but when someone does something good for us we must write it in stone where no winds can ever erase it.  
  
From a concerned friend  
  
Kagome thought about this letter for a while. ' maybe this letter represents something, maybe in all Inuyasha's stubbornness he may not have heard her apology, maybe he was still angry.' She pondered over this for a while before she realized that Inuyasha was more important to her than any stupid maths test, or was he? Anyway, so she jumped through the well and returned to Inuyasha's time.' HE better be worth it, have I gone crazy, Skipping important tests for Inuyasha , sigh, what comes next?' Kagome was beginning to have second thoughts about returning.  
  
"Inuyasha, come to hell with me, I love you." A feminine voice behind the bushes began. Kagome immediately knew who it was.  
  
"Kikyo, you knowI loved you once and I still think you are beautiful ." Inuyasha began huskily," When Kagome heard this she gasped and ran faster thatn she has ever before back to her time. "But, there is more to life now now then returning to hell with you, I have a purpose now Kagome taught me this. I also have to find the shard.  
  
"But Inuyasha." Kikyo began  
  
"Sorry Kikyo, maybe I'll see you another time, goodbye" replied Inuyasha almost sadly. As he began to walk away, he bagan to realize Kagome was there.  
  
"Oh No what have I done?" He cried  
  
  
  
Just checking how long this is. If it does nto look long enough I am merging it with another chapter. Cya. Mizu says, I have typed two of our chapters somebody else type it now. 


End file.
